Icha Icha of the Dead: The Nurse
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is sent to Tokonosu by Takashi's rescued father to find him and his mother. When he does, he meets not only Takashi but the loveable Shizuka and Arisu as he helps them overcome obstacles in their zombie nightmare. NarutoxShizuka. AU. For Sketchfan's birthday. Please R&R if enjoyed.


You all have patiently waited for this series forever and here it is from Fanfiction's favorite lemon-writing Raptor Juggalo: my _**Naruto/Highschool of the Dead**_ crossover series _**Icha Icha of the Dead**_ with this first installment starring everyone's favorite ditzy nurse bombshell Shizuka Marikawa as the lucky woman who Naruto gets paired with as he rescues her, Arisu, and our favorite group of high school badasses.

To the best of my awareness, this is one of the few HOTD/Naruto crossovers that take place in continuity with both series where our favorite Jinchuuruki is still the shinobi we all know and love. Anyway to start this series right, this will see Naruto help Takashi and the crew to safety from their zombie apocalyptic nightmare.

So from me and _**Sketchfan**_ first planning this series back in'11 to this anticipated moment, let's get to reading this tale and don't forget to leave a review if you both like it and have the time (I know most of you have the time so please don't lowball me)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Highschool of the Dead.**_

 **Notes:** This takes place a year after the recent Shinobi war where Naruto is 18 years of age and for the sake of _**Highschool of the Dead,**_ it takes place after the beloved beach OVA. However, akin to where the manga last stopped, enough time has gone by that has allowed Takashi's crew to find both Rei's parents and are in the process of looking for his folks and Rika.

Another thing worth mentioning is that for this entire series Naruto has only his Uzumaki-innate Rinnegan and doesn't have Madara's eyes in his possession; effectively not having the Eternal Rinnegan along with having neither Kaguya or the Ten-Tail's chakra within himself.

* * *

 _Interviewing the star_

 _Naruto: Well, Raptorcloak, here we are again. What luck girls am I gonna meet in this series?_

 _Raptorcloak: Since I've kept this fans waiting for this for ages, I'll be brief. The lucky girls will be Shizuka, Rei, Saeko, Miku Yuuki, Saya, Rika, Yuriko, Taniuchi and Kawamoto, and possibly Kyoko along those "besties" Misuzu and Toshimi._

 _Naruto: Oh, this is going to be a mix of blood and sexy, isn't it?_

 _Raptorcloak: Yes, siree._

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed to the village gate with his supplies ready and took off running for the nearest dock available while reflecting on his new mission. With a world-wide zombie apocalypse breaking out across the globe recently, the Five Great Nations each had shinobi traveling around and rescuing as many civilians they could find with even the Hidden Star Village pitching in to help.

So far, the only things they knew about the zombies in general were their infectious bite and had orders to kill any rescuee bitten. One of the Konoha ninja had brought back a man from Japan named Komuro and he ask about his wife and son Takashi; the boy about Naruto's age with black spiky hair with a brown tint and brown eyes.

Once he showed Naruto pictures of them, the blonde volunteered to find his family after being told of their possible whereabouts and he boarded the next boat out to Japan. It was morning when he arrived at Tokonosu's port and the nearest place he headed to was Fujimi Academy.

By now, the school was desecrated as Naruto and his shadow clones scouted the school with no one in sight; only the skeletons of those not infection. He instructed his shadow clones to fan out amongst the area as Naruto traveled throughout the city while avoiding the zombies below and keeping his wits about him.

While his shadow clones went to Shintoko 3rd Elementary School to see if Mrs. Komuro, who was a teacher at the place, was there by any chance. He continues to scout the area and kept patrolling until he came across a group of survivors led by Takashi as they made their way to the Elementary school.

 _ ***HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD by Kisida Kyoudan & The Akebosi Rockets plays***_

Recognizing him, Naruto noticed they were battling against a group of zombies and he set into action with his nearest shadow clones. All of them launched their kunai knives at their heads after seeing Takashi shoot them in the heads using a Benelli M4 and noticed one of the other survivor's doing likewise with a Luger Pistol.

Despite his overweight appearance, Kohta the black-haired male with glasses was adapt at shooting the zombies and defended an adorable young girl of seven years named Arisu. She featured magenta hair with a white hairband atop it and eyes of the same color while survivor Saeko, a young woman with long purple hair slashing through the undead wielding a Murata-tou blade, was the first to notice Naruto.

Once alerting her fellow comrades, they looked just in time to see Naruto and his clones stab the zombies in the heads before launching multiple Hiraishin knives all over. Before Takashi's group of survivors even knew what happened, the zombies lay in headless heaps and Naruto appeared in front of the group.

"Fuckin' A!" The amazed Takashi said and before Naruto could speak, he felt something incredibly fly into his face.

 _ ***Boing!***_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A ditzy voice said and the blushing Naruto stepped back before seeing an incredibly buxom woman of 5.7 with long blonde hair that was held in a loose ponytail at the bottom and she featured soft brown eyes. With the measuring skills that came from his time with Jiraiya, Naruto correctly estimated her chest to be 108 cm with a waist of 62 cm and hips of 94 cm.

"No harm done." Naruto said to the 27-year old Shizuka Marikawa and he brought the group onto the safety of a nearby roof where the bayonet-wielding Rei Miyamoto got a better look at him.

"Wait a second, aren't you…" Rei incredulously smiled.

"Menma Uzumaki?" Shizuka asked and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Naruto, Doctor Boobs." The pink-haired Saya said.

"The one and only." Said blonde smiled.

"You sure saved our asses but what's a guy like you doing here?" Saeko asked.

"I'm looking for him." Naruto said as he looked to Takashi.

"Say what?" Takashi said.

"Your Dad sent me to find you and your Mom." Naruto said.

"Is my Dad here, too? Is he alright?" Takashi asked.

"Your Dad's back home in my village and he doesn't have a scratch on him." Naruto said.

"I'm glad he's ok but the thing is that aside from my mother, we're also trying to find Ms. Shizuka's friend, too. So, I'm afraid I can just leave yet." Takashi said.

"Shizuka, what's your friend look like?" Naruto said and Shizuka put a finger on her lip in thought with her head tilted to the side.

"Let's see. She…oh, wait a minute." Shizuka said before presenting a wallet picture of said person to him.

"Her name's Rika, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Shizuka said.

"Alright then, we get Mrs. Komuro and see if Rika is nearby." Naruto suddenly said.

"But, Mr. Naruto; won't the people who sent you be upset?" Arisu asked.

"Well, in a time like this, I don't think they'd mind if I found more survivors and brought them back home like I'll do with you guys." Naruto said.

"You'll take us with you?" Tadashi, Rei's father, asked.

"I can't in good conscience leave you in a place like this. Is every one of you guys looking for someone, too?" Naruto asked.

"That's damn decent of you." Saeko smiled.

"Aside from Takashi and Dr. Anna Nicole over there, none of us are really looking for anyone." Saya spoke.

"Hey, these aren't implants!" Shizuka whined with Arisu standing back with Zero the dog as said nurse's chest swung with that statement as if they had minds of their own.

"What about your family?" Naruto asked and Saya's normally stern face was cast with a somber look.

"The last I saw of them, they were fighting Them and we haven't heard from them since." Saya said.

"Them?" Naruto asked before Kohta gestured to the staggering zombies below.

"That's what we call the undead." Kohta said.

"That reminds me. Since you all have made it against these things, what can you tell me about them from your experience aside from their biting?" Naruto asked.

"They all seem to respond only to sound with sensitive hearing and have incredible strength though like you already know, only a blunt strike to the head or chest can stop them for good." Takashi said.

"They've got sensitive hearing, huh?" Naruto said while beginning to rationalize that using his high-strength attacks like Tailed Beast Bomb or any of his Rasenshuriken attacks would be sure to draw them close to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiriko, Rei's mother, asked.

"Nothing that I can't work around. Anyway, where were you going before I showed up?" Naruto asked.

"We were on our way to the elementary school to see if my Mom is there or not." Takashi said and Naruto looked down at the zombies below.

"Then, to get there, we'll need a diversion to get rid of them." Naruto said before forming two shadow clones and they jumped to a farther roof. Takashi and his band of survivors looked on as the shadow clones looked around the area before confirming it as completely deserted.

They wielded a pair of Twin Rasenshuriken before hurling them at the zombies below and the expanding attacks caused two buildings to fall. Along with eliminating most of the undead present, the high-pitched ringing attracted them to the craters and this left Naruto's new allies stunned.

"Holy shit…" Takashi and Saeko spoke in unison.

"Well, Naruto-san, you sure got some of them off our backs." Arisu said in fascination and Zero barked while circling said blonde's feet.

"Takashi aside, what are your names?" Naruto asked.

"Saeko Busujima." Said purple-haired girl answered.

"Rei Miyamoto and these two are my folks." Rei answered with her parents following suit by introducing themselves.

"I'm Arisu and this is our group genius Saya, our best shooter Kohta, our nurse Shizuka-san, and this is Zero." The young girl said as the bespectacled pair and bosomy nurse proudly beamed while Naruto rubbed the dog's head while being reminded of his own puppies back home.

"Alright, Takashi, lead on." Naruto said before the group returned to the ground and said leader guided his group with a shadow clone on either side of them for protection. Arisu carried Zero while she walked between Kohta and Saya for protection and Shizuka walked a short distance behind Naruto.

They remained vigilant as they made their way to the Elementary School and spotted helicopters flying overhead. With the elementary school being the evac site, Takashi could only hope his mother was still there as well as safe and sound.

Naruto and the group soon came across a staggering amount of Them staggering about on a highway. As everyone got ready to battle, Kohta noticed the shinobi and his clones whip out their Hiraishin knives.

"I've got this." Naruto said.

"How is that?" Tadashi asked before the shinobi launched the knives at the undead and vanished the next moment. The group looked to see the zombies flying off the highway as Naruto and his clones attacked them.

Before they knew it, the highway was now clear of the undead and Naruto used his reclaimed Hiraishin knife to gesture for them to come closer. All but Shizuka walked to him and he noticed her before appearing alongside the elder blonde.

"Coming, Shizuka-neechan?" Naruto asked.

"That's so cool!" Shizuka answered before rejoining the group as they continued across the freeway and she looked at Naruto's Hiraishin blades.

"Does your home have some special of Home Depot or did you make those yourself?" Shizuka asked.

"My Dad actually made these knives but I made another part of these things." Naruto said.

"Never mind the knives; what I'd like to know is how you pulled that ill Matrix-shit with the zombies." Takashi said.

"Whenever I throw these knives at something, they allow me to teleport wherever they land or sometimes if I'm fast enough, I can catch them in mid-air to kill from above." Naruto said.

"Are there any blades like that?" Arisu asked with Zero barking as well.

"Yeah, I've got a ton of them with me now. How much farther is it to the school?" Naruto said.

"It's right over there." Rei said as she gestured to the elementary school and after getting closer, they looked to see a horde of the Undead making their way to the school as helicopters continue to fly overhead. Realizing that the helicopters were only attracting more of them, Naruto and the group raced to join the Armed Forces shooting at them.

Once forming more shadow clones, he tossed his Hiraishin knives and everyone began attacking the zombies with Saeko being the first to slash through Them. At their behest, one of his clone first teleported Alice and Zero to the inside of the building as Takashi shot his way through the zombies and Rei impaled them with her bayonet-wielding Springfield M1A1 Super Match while Kohta was on the roof with his prized Armalite AR-10(T).

"Ready, aim…fire!" Kohta said while bearing a bloodthirsty grin as he fired at the undead to where Saya utilized a MP5SFK and shot the advancing zombies in their heads. With their expertise, the armed forces at first thought that Takashi's group was part of their own forces until they recognized Saya as the Takagi heiress while the Miyamoto's shot their way through the clones.

" _He's definitely going to kill most of them but there should be enough to cut up myself."_ Saeko thought to herself as the clones she fought back to back with used Rasengash with their extended Hiraishin blades and the ones joining Kohta hurled their kunai at Them.

 _Meanwhile_

"He's in your village?" Mrs. Komuro asked with Takashi alongside her with all of Shizuka, Arisu, and Zero present.

"That's the gist of it." Naruto smiled.

"Does this mean they know what's causing these things to become zombies?" Mrs. Komuro asked.

"Not that I know about." Naruto answered

"All we do know is that getting bitten by any of Them is the only way you become one yourself." Takashi said.

"It's exactly like that Tom Savini movie I once saw" Shizuka said while putting a finger to her chin in thought as the rest of Takashi's crew showed up.

"In short, we've got to find Dr. Marikawa's friend and get the hell out of dodge." Saya said.

"But what about the children?" Mrs. Komuro said before noticing Naruto's shadow clones using the Flying Thunder God Formation on the civilians and children alike to teleport them to the safety of Konoha.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked once he finished explaining the technique's purpose.

"Takashi, you intend to help Dr. Marikawa find her friend?" Mrs. Komuro said.

"Thanks to her, we've survived to get all the way to this point so it's only natural we take her friend with us." Takashi explained and though she was about to further talk to him, she saw the resolve in his eyes. After some more thought, she looked to Naruto and he looked back at her; his face practically telling her he would continue to protect Takashi. She nodded to him and he bid his mother farewell before sending her to Konoha.

"All right, Shizuka-neechan, where do you think your friend could be?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she's part of the Prefectural Police, so I'm not sure where she could be." Shizuka asked.

"Maybe one of the police has her phone number?" Naruto said.

"If they do, it's no use now." Rei said.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of days ago, there was a HANE explosion here so…." Saeko answered.

"With the police scattered all over the place, there's no telling where Rika could be." Kiriko said as the group continued to advance through the city until one of Naruto's shadow clones, one of whom had his Rinnegan activated, informed them that Rika was at the airport and teleported them there with the help of his Hiraishin knife.

They were teleported onto the roof and found Rika with her shooting partner Tajima before Shizuka was the first to greet her friend.

"Rika, thank god you're ok!" the overjoyed Shizuka said.

"Seeing as you have Naruto Uzumaki, a group of high schoolers with my guns, a girl, a dog, a cop and his wife with you, looks like asking if you're all right is pointless." Rika smiled as she looked to the group.

"We've been talking real good care of your guns." Kohta said as said sniper looked to him with an impressed smile.

"I take it you're the best shot in the group?" Rika smiled and Kohta bashfully smiled.

"Well, I…" Kohta began to say before Saya with a jealous look raised an eye.

"Geez, quit slobbering, you fatass otaku!" Saya said.

"Jealous much?" Rei smirked and Rika only chuckled as Saya cast her scowling face in her direction.

"Officer Miyamoto, good to see you again." Rika said.

"I take it you two are here because of Them?" Tadashi asked while gesturing to a numerous amount of Them lumbering around the airport.

"Yeah, we've got to nail these things until the airport is clear and then we're home-free." Tajima explained.

"Would you like some backup?" Takashi smiled and given how far the group had made it, she knew they were just the kind of experienced that could help.

"The sooner these things are done with; the better." Rika smiled and some minutes later, she and Tajima were joined by Kohta and Tadashi while Shizuka stood nearby with Arisu and Zero. Takashi stood with all of Saeko, Naruto, Rei, and Saya and Kiriko as they looked on at the zombies with their weapons ready.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Rei said.

"Yeah, our last time with these freaks." Saya said.

"So, let's end this slaughter fest…" Saeko began to say while her eyes locked with Takashi's almost to the point of reading each other's minds.

"…with a fucking bang!" Takashi declared with him leading his allies against the zombies while Naruto wielded two of his Hiraishin blades while the undead began falling with multiple sides with a Rinbo Hengoku clone fighting from the center. Knowing this was Naruto's doing, the group continued attacking Them and he noticed Saeko decapitating two of them before a few of them were shot by Kohta.

"Bang!" Kohta said with a psychopathic grin on his face and covered his friends while Takashi and Rei ran alongside the other. Once she stabbed one of Them in the temple, Takashi stuck his gun underneath the undead being's chin and gave him a grizzly headshot before smacking another with the butt of his weapon.

Naruto swung his swords and impaled two through the chests before springing into the air to do a 360 Split Hook Kick and the result was some of Them being hit by him. Saya noticed this after firing her gun and gave the blonde an impressed smirk.

" _With a kick like that, I'm not sure if that's just him or if he's trying to be Jean-Claude Van Damme."_ Saya thought before cocking her gun and resuming firing while Naruto used Rasengash on the undead beings impaled on his blades. Either was blown to pieces before the clones on the roof helped the shooters with their use of Raikiri Sharp Spear and Arisu looked on with amazement as even Zero wagged his tail at the shinobi's prowess.

"He's so cool…" Shizuka said aloud and Rika smiled.

"Blondie your new boyfriend?" Rika teased.

"No, it's not like that at all! He's…" Shizuka said before trailing off in thought and Rika chuckled at her friend's reaction as she, Tadashi, Tajima, and Kohta covered their fighting allies below. Naruto launched his swords in the air and used Shinra Tensei to knock the standing Undead onto their backs.

"Looks like we're done." Naruto said as brought Takashi's company.

"It's hard to believe that after all of that; it's finally over." Shizuka said.

"Don't be too sure!" Rei said as their attention was drawn to a small amount of Them approaching and Arisu closely inspected them. Though she recognized six of them as the family that killed her father, one of the Undead she immediately recognized and covered her mouth in shock.

"No…no!" Arisu said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Arisu, what's wrong?" Kohta asked.

"That woman over there…" Arisu said as she fought tears and the group looked at said woman to see she bore a striking resemblance to the girl.

"Oh, shit..." Takashi said.

"Arisu, is that your…" Saya asked and Arisu covered her eyes as she continued to weep while Naruto grimly looked to her mother. Judging from her looks compared to the rest of Them, she had been bitten only recently and his heart sank as he looked to the weeping girl as Shizuka held her close.

"Guys, I'll send you to my village and meet up with you later." Naruto said with the group understanding that he didn't want Arisu to see what was about to happen to her undead mother and they were teleported without a word by his clones. Now with only Rika and Tajima at his side, he shot off the roof and used Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to incinerate Mrs. Maresato and the rest of the Undead.

After Naruto and Rika informed the JSDF that more shinobi would be arriving to help, he sent her and Tajima to Konoha before standing in place. Once marking enough of Tokonosu with his Hiraishin mark, he return to the boat and warped it back with his Flying Thunder God Formation.

 _Shortly afterwards_

Takashi's group stood inside of a massive shelter while Saya and Shizuka continued to comfort the mourning Arisu with Zero nuzzling her. Naruto arrived to reveal some more survivors that included Souichiro and Yuriko along with their surviving attendants before reuniting Takashi with his family.

Since Yamato had formed houses for the survivors until they could get settled in permanent new homes, The Komuro families invited Saeko to stay with them since her father hadn't arrived yet and the Takagis welcomed Kohta to stay with them as gratitude for keeping Saya safe.

Though all families invited Arisu and Shizuka to stay with them until they were settled, Naruto proposed allowing them to reside with him so they could have more time and Saya spoke to her adoptive sister-figure.

"All right, Arisu, you're only going to be with Shizuka-sensei and Naruto until we're all set. Once we're ready, I'll come get you as soon as I can, all right?" Saya said and Arisu nodded before the group bid their youngest member farewell. Naruto guided her, Shizuka, and Rika to his grand home and gave his bed to the older blonde and the young girl to sleep in.

"Pretty big place you have here." Rika said.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto said.

"You live here all by yourself?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, me and my puppies. Now that you bring it up…" Naruto said before Kiba arrived later to give him his puppies and they all excitedly licked their owner.

"Arisu, Shizuka and Rika-neechan, meet my puppies Dallas, Samsara or Sam for short, and Chibi." Naruto said before the respective Golden Retriever, Beagle, and Pembroke Welsh Corgi all wagged their tails at the young girl. Zero moved forward and cautiously approached the three puppies with Chibi being the first to get close.

He excitedly panted and after sniffing the others tails, Zero barked with Dallas eagerly yipping as he immediately walked over to Arisu. She looked down at the dog and he reared on his hind legs before panting.

"Hello, Dallas." Arisu dejectedly said before patting the pup's head and he licked her hand in response while wagging his tail. She smiled at him and noticed Chibi and Sam circling Shizuka before she laughed.

"These dogs are so much like you!" Shizuka said as Chibi lie back and she rubbed his belly as Rika patted Sam's ears as Naruto looked on at Arisu. Despite knowing the girl would never heal from now being an orphan, he was nonetheless glad he was managing to make a good impression with her being his houseguest as his puppies took to them.

 _Later in the week_

It was night time in Konoha and Naruto stood in his back porch looking at the moon before going back inside to sit on the couch. He then looked up to see Shizuka walking towards him and the older woman sat next to him.

"How's Arisu resting up?" Naruto asked Shizuka.

"She's resting just fine thanks to Zero and your cute puppies." Shizuka said.

"There's something I've got to ask; how did she handle her Dad's death?" Naruto asked.

"She was sad for a short while but she seemed to take it well." Shizuka said.

"She wasn't bottling anything up?" Naruto asked.

"In all the time I've known her, I've only seen her cry twice and she almost never brought up her father." Shizuka said and Naruto starting thinking since Arisu was doing the same thing with her mother. Despite never speaking about her parents, he started to believe that was her own method of coping with her losses and looked to the former school nurse.

"I might just have an idea on how to help. Thanks, Shizuka-neechan." Naruto said.

"Not sure what I did but you're welcome." Shizuka smiled as she looked at him and tenderly rested her hand on his cheek. She moved towards the younger blonde and kissed his cheek while he deeply blushed in response.

Blushing herself, Shizuka smiled as she arose from the couch and returned to bed while he chuckled to himself. Naruto lie back and shut his eyes while his grin growing by the minute.

 _The next day_

"Naruto-san, can I ask you something?" Arisu looked at a portrait of Minato and Kushina before she was joined by Naruto.

"Sure, Arisu." Naruto answered.

"How did you take growing up without your parents?" The young girl asked.

"Well, in my case, I didn't know who they were until just last year but it was still miserable growing up without them, but you know what helped get through the loneliness of not having any family?" Naruto said.

"What's that?" Arisu said.

"My friends are the ones that saved me from being completely alone in this world to where I began to see not only them but this entire village as my family." Naruto said.

"You're like me and Takashi and everyone else." Arisu softly smiled.

"That's right; I see Sasuke and Sakura as the brother and sister I never had growing up in the same light you see your friends." Naruto smiled.

"Do you still miss your parents since you know them?" Arisu inquired.

"Yeah, I miss them a ton but I keep going through life the best I can to honor their memory. In fact, you're doing the same thing right now for your parents." Naruto said.

"I am?" Arisu said.

"Despite that both of them are gone; you're still smiling and living life to its fullest as just they'd want you to and there isn't a doubt they'd be incredibly proud of you." Naruto smiled while patting Arisu's head as tears of joy formed in her eyes and she cleared them with all of Zero, Dallas, Chibi, and Sam gathering near them.

"You really think I'm that brave?" Arisu said while clearing her eyes and Naruto kneeled down to smile at her face to face.

"Arisu, you have to be the bravest girl I've ever met for going through everything you did in Tokonosu and still having the strength to go on." Naruto said before Arisu's face broke into the biggest smile she had since they had first met and Shizuka stood nearby looking on.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Arisu said before the blonde nodded to the young girl before she went into the back with the puppies following her and he looked on proudly.

"That was very kind of you, Naruto-kun." Shizuka said as she stood near him looking at Arisu play with the puppies.

"She's not out of the woods just yet but she'll get better now." Naruto said.

"There's no telling when but for now, it's good to see her smile again." Shizuka said and either blonde exchanged smiles before their gazes returned to Arisu and the dogs. Sometime later in the month, Saya and Kohta arrived to collect Arisu and Zero but once they saw how good an influence Naruto and Shizuka were on them, both decided it'd be for the best if she remained with them.

 _Later in winter_

"That ramen was so delicious!" Shizuka said as she, Arisu, and Naruto walked back home from Ichiraku's shop.

"Shizuka-neechan, it's always delicious, remember?" Naruto smiled.

"Too bad Rika couldn't join us." Shizuka said in reference to the fact that said woman had moved out from Naruto's home to train a group of volunteer survivors alongside Kohta to accompany shinobi into the still ongoing zombie apocalypse across the globe and only the survivors deemed worthy enough were chosen to go with Takashi and Saeko having been on multiple anti-Undead missions.

"I'm sure she'd like it, too, Arisu." Naruto said and she smiled back at him as they entered the house.

"All right, roll over." Arisu said to all of Sam, Zero, Dallas, and Chibi before the four growing puppies complied by doing as told while Naruto and Shizuka sat on the couch. Clapping her hands together, they gathered around her and nuzzled her at the same time.

"Good boys!" Arisu praised them and each of them barked while wagging their tails with Naruto and Shizuka looking on as the corgi approached her.

"Chibi's fur sure is getting fluffier!" Shizuka said as rubbed the dog's belly and the corgi excitedly panted.

"They don't call it winter fur for nothing." Naruto said while rubbing Sam's backside.

"Do you ever think they get hot with all that extra fur?" Arisu asked as Zero rested near Sam.

"Oh, I think they do just fine. Right, boys?" Naruto asked and the dogs all wagged their tails while panting.

"That answers that." Shizuka said with Naruto and Arisu laughing at the dogs' response with the surrogate family staying like this until her bedtime. Though Naruto had a room built for Arisu, he still had Shizuka sleep in his bed while he still slept on the couch.

"Goodnight, Arisu." Naruto said to her after Shizuka had dressed the girl in her PJs and she gestured for him to kneel down. Once he kneeled down, Arisu planted a loving kiss on his forehead before doing the same with Shizuka and smiled at him.

"Goodnight." Arisu sweetly smiled before retiring to her bedroom with all of the dogs joining her and Naruto cast a smile to Shizuka. He began preparing his own place on the couch and looked outside to see the whirling snowstorm.

Even with the thermostat set to keep the house warm, he wondered if sleeping so close to the door panels was a good idea and Shizuka entered just as he got the comforter ready.

"Say, Naruto-kun, how about you sleep in your own bed tonight?" Shizuka said.

"And let you sleep on the couch? No sell." Naruto chuckled.

"I meant you coming to sleep with me instead." Shizuka offered and now the younger blond was all ears upon hearing that.

"You're kidding." Naruto said before Shizuka wrapped her hand around his and led him to his bedroom; his heart racing along the way. Quietly closing and locking the door behind them, she walked to the bathroom and got dressed while he donned a sleeveless kimono shirt and boxer shorts.

He sat in front of the bed and looked outside at the snow building before hearing the bed squeak. Naruto turned his head just in time to have a towel-clad Shizuka reach for him and wrap her slender arms around his neck.

Shizuka's breasts smothered against his face and he immediately blushed while she kissed his forehead. Naruto remained still for a time before Shizuka fell from the bed and landed on top of him.

"Shizuka-neechan, are you ok?" Naruto said and the nurse giggled as her breasts squished on his chest with her towel threatening to come undone.

"It's just a little kiss, Naruto-kun." Shizuka smiled before giving him another and a nosebleed occurred from her body on atop his. The nurse arose and climbed into bed while Naruto using his shinobi skills to join without her noticing his lower body's reaction.

Shizuka moved closer to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her side and allowed the woman closer as the lights stayed on.

"Comfy?" Naruto asked and Shizuka happily nodded while nuzzling his shoulder before allowing her head to rest on his heart. She almost purred at feeling his heart muscles and her breasts squished on him over her towel.

" _He's the same age as everyone in Takashi's group but his muscles are too good to be true."_ Shizuka said as she felt them and he tickled the underside of her chin. She smiled as she looked to him and blue eyes held brown ones in a tender gaze.

Their gazes stayed locked before Naruto carefully framed her face and caressed it while her smile returned on her face. Before she knew what happened, his lips were against hers and his fingers brushed through her bangs.

Her eyes blinked for a moment before closing and she melted into the kiss before they shut with the pair softly moaning. The sage shifted to allow Shizuka to wrap her arms around him and he placed his hand on the back of her head with the other going to her hip.

"You're touching my butt! You're such a naughty fox, Naruto-kun!" Shizuka squealed before the younger blonde slowly licked at her neck and her body grew hot from his teasing as her eyes stay closed. She loudly mewled at this as lust overtook Naruto's body as he grew hot and his heart quickly raced within his chest.

He reared back and removed his shirt before his lips reunited with hers while her arms wrapped around him. Both moaning as his chest was against smothered by her towel-clad breasts, their tongues found the other before rubbing and licking the other.

Naruto and Shizuka began rolling around on the bed as they caressed the other and kept their lips sealed all the while. She caressed his whiskers and warred tongues against him as she finally ended up in his lap.

Their lips parted before their tongues traced the other as he ran his fingers through her hair and her breasts on him caused to grow erect. He groaned from this before the nurse ran her hand down his muscular torso until she reached his boxers and she kissed his neck in return.

She brushed his groin and a happy smile appeared on her face as she felt his clothed erection before beginning to slide them down. Naruto rested his forehead against hers and her face cast an amorous glace at him while removing his boxers.

"Wow, you're pretty big down there." Shizuka purred and Naruto's eyes fell to her cleavage shining from her sweat as she was almost done exposing his groin. Just then, his hand traveled to the center of her towel and undid it just as Shizuka completely undressed him.

 _ ***Boing!***_

Shizuka's breasts sprang into the air as they were finally uncovered and either blonde feasted their eyes on the other's well-endowed area. Naruto's eyes locked on her great bosom as he completely froze and a sultrily giggle came from the nurse sitting astride him.

"Oh, I've never one this big up close before." The impressed Shizuka smiled.

"You can say that again." Naruto said in an almost-hypnotized voice before his hands touched what they were able to fit of her grand jugs into his hands and she let out a loud moan as his fingers buried themselves in her flesh. Shizuka arched her back as Naruto's palm stayed on her breasts and caressed them while he buried his face into her cleavage.

"God, you're gigantic!" Naruto marveled aloud and she smiled from never getting tired of her chest size being praised.

"I know, I get that a lot." She giggled as he smothered his face into her chest while his fingers groped and caressed them excessively as her face glowed red. Naruto licked into Shizuka's left tit and lathered her sensitive bud as she rested her hand on the back of his head.

The nurse kept seated in the younger blonde's lap as he gripped both buds and rubbed them between fingers while resuming licking her neck for the time being. Her eyes glistened as he teased her buds and pressed her globes together while using his thumbs to circle her tits.

The moment he finished teasing them, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into his her flesh while she continue to wail. Naruto lie the beauty on her back and she eyed his erection wagging as he placed himself atop her.

Her breasts were rubbed against the other as Naruto planted his lips on her other bud and suckled it while her pleased moans served as music to his ears. The enticed young man rubbed his lips together on her nipple while massaging her breasts together in pleasing circular motions and she grew wet from his touch.

"Shizuka-chan is getting pretty wet, isn't she?" Naruto teased while looking down at her pussy and licked his lips from anticipation of eating her out while her moans went on. Shizuka marveled at how well he was doing from only pleasing her bosom as he returned to gnawing on her mound as he fondled the other.

He groaned as his erection gradually stiffened from the excitement from teasing her grand chest and worked his canines on the pliable flesh until he lowered his head to her navel. Once planting a few kisses on it, he now faced her folds and smiled while beginning to prod them.

Shizuka clutched his hand to her breast and encouraged him to keep toying with her flesh while his fingers traced her pussy. Naruto opened his mouth with his first action to be licking and sucking at her hardened clit while teasing her lower flaps.

The moans from his pleasing methods gradually grew in octaves and his hand remained planted on her flesh while her legs wormed about. With her clit being attended to, his fingers wriggled their way through her folds and brushed against her walls.

Naruto's fingers explored Shizuka's inner walls as he brushed and prodded the inside of them with her mewls serving to encourage him to continue. She looked down at him as her face melted into a great smile as he slobbered on her clit and withdrew his fingers from her tunnels.

Inspecting her aroused juices on his fingers, he licked them and switched places with them as his tongue licked its way into her wetness. Shizuka fondled her breasts as Naruto's tongue wagged and licked inside her pussy while her moans sounded into the air.

He gripped her tit and pulled it upward until he freed it while it jiggled in response with her arousal skyrocketing. Naruto groaned as he used his tongue to please his seductress's walls and she could tell she wouldn't last against his wild licking and prodding along with her self-groping making her beliefs true.

The shinobi kept pleasuring his new bedmate until her juices streamed from her wetness and allowed him to taste her orgasm. She arose while panting and waited until he was finished tasting her streams before kissing him.

Shizuka framed his face and rubbed her tongue against his as she tasted her own orgasm. He ran his fingers through her locks and held the back of her head as the kiss went on.

"Yummy and let's see how this tastes..." Shizuka trailed off as she kneeled down in front of him and eyed his cock while giggling. She wrapped her fingers around it and smiled in fascination at how it throbbed in her hold.

"Hmm…" She purred before stroking it from the base to its tip and she planted a kiss on it. She went lower and slowly licked his testicles with chills running up his spine from her slow tasting. Her tongue traveled up his member and she cupped her breasts before smothering them on it.

"Hello in there." Shizuka spoke to the tip of Naruto's member as it poked out of her deep cleavage and she began maneuvering them together on his glory. Smiling up at him, she caressed and kneaded her globes on his manhood with him channeling into her bosom squeezing him.

The sensation of her pliable flesh smothering and rubbing together on his throbbing hardness caused him to groan as her tongue eagerly licked his tip. While her paizuri strokes and licking drew his foreskin from its sheath, Naruto kept thrusting his hilt through her cleavage with enough force to make them jiggle on him and she moaned as she felt his glory swelling.

Naruto moaned as her flesh squeezed and heaved on him with the nurse purring at his reaction. Once she spotted his foreskin, she engulfed it and bopped her head on the tip while it soared into her mouth.

He felt the warmth of her tongue and saliva on him as Shizuka's breasts encased his member as he found her paizuri strokes too good to be true. She felt his erection's throbbing and swelling growing erratic inside her cleavage with her eyes shutting.

The nurse moaned as she sucked on his foreskin and swirled her tongue around as Naruto ran his length forward. Shizuka tasted his vibrating member while smothering her great jugs on the rest of it and she opened her mouth just in time for his semen to spurt onto her face with him groaning again.

"Yummy!" Shizuka trilled as his cum ran down her face and dripped onto the tops of her breasts while Naruto brushed the sweat off his forehead. She tasted his cum before sharing yet another glance with her dear shinobi.

She wiped the thick, gooey release off her face before she finally freed his glory and he sat back down on the bed. Shizuka crawled forward and straddled Naruto as he placed his hands on her waist with her warmth over his manhood.

The pair looked into each other's eyes as she lowered her crevice onto his awaiting cock and either blonde moaned from her warmth taking him in as he spread her walls along the way. With either of their virginities no more, Naruto and Shizuka groaned before he sat upright while placing his hands on her peach to hold her close and their lips met.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started thrusting against him and he followed suit by ramming his manhood into her pussy after believing she was adjusted to his size. The pair caressed the other while holding on and the bed began loudly squeaking while she rode him.

Her breasts shot into the air as the kiss slowly ended and Naruto lie back as she grinded his ascending hardness. With her face as crimson as could be, she placed her hands on his shoulder and pectoral while her derriere was met by his lunging lap.

Naruto moaned as he felt Shizuka's warmth sucking him in and his foreskin relentless striking against her tunnels. She loudly mewled as she thrust down onto his erection and he watched her breasts heaved into the air.

The lights above illuminated her attractiveness as his hands moved to Shizuka's hips and she looked down from feeling his hardness flying into her depths. As her womb was repeatedly struck against, she leaned forward and her breasts swayed just above Naruto as his eyes followed their every jiggle.

He kissed the closest tit before planting his lips on it and suckled it as she brushed her fingers through his locks. The pair was awestruck by how incredible they felt and Shizuka moaned as his suckling became gnawing on her quaking globe.

The shinobi pounded into Shizuka's wetness with her hips descending onto him and she brought her entrance down onto him with semen building within his ascending balls. As it started to gather from them into his hilt, he moved his hands to her breasts while continuing to gnaw on her flesh as his tower soared into her wetness and he squeezed them in his hold.

Tears of pleasure built in Shizuka's eyes as she felt her G-spot being thrashed against and her moans became ecstatic screams of pleasure as she sat atop him. Though they weren't loud enough to awaken Arisu or the dogs, she wailed from his member striking deeply into her and he moaned while his fingers and canines worked magic on her breasts.

Sweat ran down their bodies as their hips worked in sync and his cannon grew within her contracting womanhood as her hands remained planted on him for balance. He groaned in response to the semen building in his pulsating manhood as his foreskin traveled through her scorching tunnels and slammed against her core as her hips came down.

Naruto's face became red as he opened his mouth and smothered his face into her globe while licking her bobbing tit. She ran her hand through his neck and held him to her chest as he groped her bosom as the other swung into the air.

As their orgasms were growing closer, Naruto's fingers kneaded and caressed the soft flesh as Shizuka rode him while brushing her hand across his forehead. She placed her hand on his shoulder and her nails began to dig into him as she held onto him.

They touched foreheads and deeply looked into the other's eyes as they heavily panted while she rubbed the back of his head. He similarly brushed her bangs aside just before her walls squeezed his pulsating manhood and her stomach was swamped by his torrent of seeds.

Shizuka and Naruto both stiffened as semen exploded from her pussy onto his lap and poured into a lake underneath his testicles. The ecstatic screams and moans died down as the pair relaxed against the other while catching their breaths.

Since asking if the sex was good was completely pointless, Naruto's lips pressed against Shizuka's and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. She fell against him and caressed him while he did the same.

She then turned away from him and lie on her front before Naruto placed his hands on her cheeks with his erection returning into her tunnels. His lap rocketed forward as his erection pounded through her folds and her breasts squished against the squeaking mattress.

Naruto sat back and brought Shizuka into his lap with the beauty now bucking her hips atop his. She looked down as his growth accelerated into her warmth and stirred her insides about with his great speed.

Shizuka whimpered from his thrusts while he licked the crane of her neck and his crotch smacked against her plump derriere as his hands traveled to her heaving globes. Naruto's fingers groped and played with her bosom while smothering the flesh.

Her small waist shook on his glory and she looked back at her dear shinobi as she grew tighter on him thanks to his excessive groping. Naruto's licks moved to her earlobe and he began nibbling it for a short time as she felt his breath against her neck.

The nurse's hips descended each time his did the opposite and she looked back at him to finding ultramarine eyes again looking into her brown ones. Naruto and Shizuka feverishly started licking the other's tongue and their eyes stayed open until their lips met.

Naruto freed Shizuka's left globe to frame her face and caressed her cheek while she rode the young man's member. As her scorching channels again sucked in his foreskin, he moaned in the kiss and used his index finger and thumb to clutch her tit while the rest of his fingers rubbed her globe.

With both their temples wet with sweat, Naruto and Shizuka brushed their fingers through their golden locks and felt the end approaching. The blushing pair moaned from his throbbing glory within her tightness and his balls once again ascended within his genital pouch.

Both her juices and his semen sprayed out of her pussy and oozed onto the bed as their lips stayed sealed. Without removing his still-hard member, he and Shizuka lie in the spoon position with her leg being arched on his bicep with his hand locking fingers underneath her bust.

Naruto placed his hand on the back of her head and she placed her hand on his jawline tentatively while tracing it down until she reached his cheek. Without any hesitation, he pummeled into her wetness as deep as he could go with the advantage of their new position and her breasts rocked above their joined hands.

With her leg arched, Naruto's manhood rocketed into Shizuka's womanhood as semen still poured out and the blondes continued to kiss throughout the position. She used her other arm to keep her upper body elevated enough to kiss him and their caressing with his hands trailing through her long locks.

He snapped his fingers and the lights went out to leave them in the moonlight provided thanks to the snowstorm ending. Their sweating bodies glowed with their lips separating to taste tongues once again and their eyes remained shut.

By now, Shizuka was beginning to lose her mind to the ecstatic running through her body and the crimson tints on their faces remained strong. Naruto's glory flew into her folds and her G-spot was again pummeled against by his great pistons.

The blonde pair gasped for air as their tongues fought and wagged against the other while her toes curled. Naruto and Shizuka never broke their shared grip as his length flew into her tunnels and tears fell from her eyes throughout the position while her breasts swung all the while.

After more caressing and thrusting, her womanhood again welcomed Naruto's fiery release into her stomach as they moaned in the midst of their tonguing frenzy. Though sweaty and panting, they stayed like that for some time and their eyes finally opened once their lips parted.

Shizuka eventually stood with their orgasm fluids running down her inner thighs and faced the rising Naruto as he sat upright. Wiping the sweat running down her forehead, she smiled at him while placing her feet on either side of him and lowered her pussy onto his still-erect member.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist before he stood and held onto her rear cheeks while her arms were laced on the back of his neck. Naruto and Shizuka held onto each other while he charged his hips forward into her walls.

" _The way he's thrusting, I'll get pregnant for sure."_ Shizuka dreamily thought as Naruto pounded into her pussy and her eyes continue to water as her hips bucked. He placed her back against the wall and moved his hands to her jiggling bust before his addictive kneading resumed.

She kept her legs locked around his waist and took in his glory as deep as he could possibly go while she grinded him. The headboard banged against the wall as Naruto slammed his hardness into the buxom nurse's warm caverns and she licked against his neck in the same fashion he had done earlier.

Her slow sensual licks caused him to moan while her hands moved to his shoulders and Shizuka moaned while her folds took him in deeply. Naruto's hands stayed on her heaving bosom as they toyed and kneaded them nonstop as her mewls sounded throughout the room along the smacks of flesh occurring.

The shinobi's groping once again allowed her insides to grow tighter around his glory as they grinded it and hers licks stopped while she kissed his jawline. Shizuka purred while licking him before he placed his hand on the back of her head and the other hand returned to her derriere while her nails again dug into his backside.

Naruto and Shizuka's lips reunited just before their orgasm erupted from her entrance and trailed down his balls onto the bed. Without breaking their kiss, he lowered himself to his knees and lie on top of Shizuka as they addictively held the other in their arms for the rest of the night.

 _The next morning_

He awakened with his face in her cleavage and looked to see her sleeping soundly before casting a loving smile at her. Naruto glanced outside at the snow gathered about before wandering if Arisu would want to build a snowman or something like that with the sun out as well.

Shizuka began to stir and Naruto's gaze was returned to her as her eyes slowly opened while she yawned.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Naruto said while getting off Shizuka and her breasts gently swung a single time while she sat up.

"Time for breakfast already?" Shizuka asked with a ditzy smile and Naruto kissed her lip before wrapping his arm around his dear nurse.

"What's on your mind then?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but if I don't eat anything soon, my breasts will shrink to double D's." Shizuka said while worriedly looking down at her bosom and Naruto chuckled before looking at her chest as well. He proceeded to hug Shizuka with her breasts on his arms and she smiled at him.

"Trust me, Shizuka-chan; these aren't going anywhere." Naruto smiled and Shizuka stayed in bed with him until they got dressed to see if Arisu and the dogs had woke up too.

 _Several months later_

Shizuka sat in a rocking chair with Arisu standing next to her and both smiled at a bundle in the woman's arms that contained an infant boy. The child, Daisuke, was blonde with blue eyes and possessed whisker marks through the calm demeanor his face carried resembled that of his mother as Arisu allowed him to wrap his small fingers around hers.

"Good grip, Dai-chan." Arisu smiled and Daisuke smiled at his adopted elder sister while Shizuka softly brushed her fingers through his tufts of hair. The young girl looked to see Naruto standing by the window as he had a bundle with an infant girl and though she resembled her father and brother with her hair, eye color, and whisker marks, her face had an energetic look that only an Uzumaki could possess.

"Is Mira-chan all rested, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked her husband as she slowly rocked Daisuke in her arms.

"Define rested." Naruto smiled as Mira tried to reach for his face with her tiny hands and Arisu allowed her to grip her fingers instead.

"Well, Mira-chan is an Uzumaki, after all." Arisu said to Naruto, who only smiled as Mira held onto her finger and Shizuka giggled at her daughter's antics. The shinobi looked down at his daughter and smiled as he sat next to Shizuka and either of the parents placed them in a nearby cradle.

Arisu continued smiling down at Daisuke and Mira as Naruto and Shizuka happily looked on with their fully grown dogs resting next to them.

* * *

Always wanted to write this crossover for years and now that it's finally here, I'm almost speechless that it's a reality. As usual, it's time for me break some things down for this story and I'll start with the fact that Naruto doesn't have Kaguya or his Eternal Rinnegan powers.

My simplest answers are that he would have found Takashi's crew the moment he arrived and that using those powers against the zombies would be overkill even for him. Though he'll still possess his Rinnegan eyes in the series, I doubt he'll use them very much since I can think of many purposes aside from scouting areas with his clones.

My second topic is Arisu's mother and while I got no pleasure out of turning her into a zombie, I needed a reason for Naruto taking her in aside from his kind nature. After all, I've always wondered if Mrs. Maresato is still alive and looking for her daughter in the series.

However, turning those people who killed Arisu's father into Them didn't bother me an inch.

Arisu's loss of her parents also gave her something to bond with Naruto over and I actually had an older friend of mine to thank since he lost his mother years ago when he was my age of 22. He told me the best way to honor a dead parent is to go on living as they'd want you to and I found this could easily apply to Arisu's situation.

My third topic with be my story itself and how it's one of the few _**Naruto/HOTD**_ crossovers in existence to take place in both continuities as we know them. With over a hundred _**Naruto/HOTD**_ crossovers mostly following the same plotline where he's either a regular guy who goes to Takashi's school or teleported to his world via a fight with his enemies, I've found a way to make this very miniseries crossover my own and a bonus is that he can bring survivors to Konoha in the form of a safe haven.

After all, even if Takashi and his friends get to the evac site with their families, there's no guarantee where they're going will be safe and with the Five Great Nations existing overseas, they do have a permanent safe area with trained shinobi to help them.

This decision also stems from my most strict x-over rule to keep the source material of either story used as people know them to be and turning Naruto into a regular person is something I will never under any circumstances to do in a crossover story; otherwise, it completely fails to be this.

Since Shido or his corrupt father had no appearance in this story, my sole explanation for this is that he would have been completely out of focus for the story since their storylines are more involved with Rei or that of his brainwashed student cult like Yuuki, Taniuchi, and Kawamoto. I might do something to him in the next installment with Naruto/Rei though I'm not sure about their plotline having Them involved at this point since I want each story to mainly focus on him and the respective girl he's paired with.

Most of them will be search and rescue but if I think of something else that works, I'll do just that and if I think of a plotline for all of Kyoko, Toshimi and Misuzu, I'll confirm them right away.

While Naruto and Shizuka's son Daisuke is naked after HOTD's mangaka Daisuke Sato, Mira is a double entre of things. We all know that Shizuka's English voice, beloved actress Monica Rial, voices Mirajane of _**Fairy Tail**_ but the Mira I named her after is Mira Ackerman from the _**Godannar**_ anime (one of the first roles I ever knew Rial from).

You guys won't believe this but Shizuka is the trickiest character I've ever wrote about since her ditzy personality was hard to use without making her come across as brainless and hopefully I made it work.

So join me next time as Naruto meets Rei and I'll get to work on that once I've updated my _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ story. So, wish my friend _**Sketchfan**_ a happy birthday and don't forget to review if enjoyed as I return to my prize _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series in a race against the clock for March.

So long!


End file.
